


Drinks

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, its mentioned - Freeform, keg is easily aroused, kegs a good friend, notts backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Keg and Nott decide to end an evening in town by going to get drinks.





	Drinks

It’s a long while before they see Keg again, but when they do Nott makes sure she gets the time to ask if she wants to go get some drinks after evening has come, since they only just got back to town after a hard battle after dinner would normally be ending. 

So what’s better then drinks for dinner? Nothing is better, fucking nothing! Well, probably some stuff is better, but Nott can’t really think of anything at the moment. 

They sit at a table in the back, so that Keg can look over the whole tavern and Nott can pull her hood down for awhile, because Keg assured her if anyone tried to fuck with her she’d fight them. The pendent around Nott’s neck Keg had given her comfortable around her neck, a reminder of that promise every day, and of the badly written letter that was very sweet of her to try to write when she left. 

They drink quietly for a few minutes, before Keg huffs, smiling gruffly through her much more grown out beard, putting down the tankard, “So ah, been a while since I’ve seen you. What’s gone on?” 

Nott looks at her drink, lip between her teeth as she considered telling her of everything, since everyone else already knew. She didn’t think it was nice to keep lying to her, when Keg had been so nice to her the whole time and wanted to be her friend, “We… went to Xhorhas? That was pretty, fun. Mostly it was awful. My husband was kidnapped and brought there, that’s the only reason we went there, but we stayed longer after getting him.” 

Keg stared at her, “Your  _what_?” she asked, voice high and surprised, “When did you get  _married_?!”

“I’ve been married five years!” Nott exclaimed, voice equally high, feeling the same she had when she had told her she was an average dancer. 

“What the fuck Nott?! How, who? Why are you only just now telling me this!” Keg yelled, sitting down quickly and giving the tavern the finger when people turned their eyes on her. 

Nott curled around her drink, slightly defensive, “I didn’t tell anyone until he’d been kidnapped and I had to! It isn’t that I didn’t trust you or whatever, it was just hard to explain.” 

Keg frowned, “That your goblin married?”

She sighed, “No, that I’m married to a halfling, because I wasn’t a goblin before.” 

Keg blinked, and her voice came out in a quiet whisper, “Is this you making up for the dancer thing, because what the fuck were you before with this heavy ass shit going on?” 

Nott nodded, because that was fair, “Yuto was killed by the Shepard’s? I was killed by a clan of goblins, and brought back as them somehow, after they drowned me. I was a halfling, named Veth, before I… changed my name to fit me.” 

Keg looked at her, eyes flicking down to the pendent for a second before her face hardened, “These goblins still alive? Cause I got some words for them, with a weapon.” 

Nott figured that was where she meant to go with that sentence, and she smiled anyway, “They are, I think, but I don’t think it’s smart to go after them. There’s a lot of them, and they are very strong.” 

Keg grumbled, leaning back in her chair grumpily as she took a deep drink, before she looked back to Nott, “So, ah, what did you look like, before? Not that I don’t love you now, because your cool, I’m just curious.” 

She sighed, and called up the illusion magic to make the image of Veth appear on her skin, looking at Keg with what was her halfling form for the moment. 

The dwarf stared, “That’s hot.” she said, aroused. 

Nott dropped the illusion, face red, as she buried her face in her tankard. This was a conversation that would be way better super drunk. 


End file.
